Amnesiac & Ally
by IcyWind779
Summary: Ally Dawson is happy she is dating the boy of her dreams Austin but an accident has caused her to loose her memory and forgot who Austin is, she has slight remembrance of who her Boyfriend is. Austin is trying to get her to remember him but it gets harder when a family member gets in the picture. First fanfic. i think the summary is good? please give it a chance R
1. The Happy Hour

A/N Hope you like it at first its not really romance but when i update its gonna be better

Chapter 1 The Happy Hour

Ally's POV

I wake up feeling happy just yesterday Austin and I went out on a date I can now say we are going out. Traffic has been hectic around here and it's important to look before crossing. I should start going to our music store Sonic Boom. I brush my teeth, Take a shower, put on makeup and fix my hair. I get dressed and start heading out to go to work. I write in my journal so pass time since it's usually really quiet around here in the morning.

Dear Journal

Wow I haven't wrote in you in weeks well I'll tell you what has been happening right now. I just went on a date with Austin I feel great I had a crush on him for a few years now. I wonder how today will come out the traffic is really busy because there is an Amusement Park opening for 2 weeks. I promised Trish I would go to the mall with her after work. I invited Austin to come with us he said he was planning on going and buying a new iPhone because his right now is dying lately and kicks him out of apps so he said he would come with us. Well I see Trish coming so I'll write to you later

Love,

Ally

Trish comes in and she is wearing a bit too much makeup and her costume is a big nail polisher container. She says "Guess who got a job at Makeup Heaven?" "Let me guess you?""DING! You got it". But I am so hungry right now I didn't eat breakfast. She pulls out a sandwich "NO EATING IN THE STORE!" I slap the sandwich out of her hand. "Okay sheesh but you owe me something to eat when we go shopping" "Fine, fair enough so how's the job?" "TERRIBLE! I got in trouble for using some nail polish I liked and now they won't let me go anywhere near the nail polisher section." "Well why don't you quit?" "I can't they give me a huge discount on products there and I can't miss up that opportunity, well I need to go I need to get there on time!" She runs out. I think wow she really wants this job if she is even willing to get there on time.

I see a customer walk in with a hoodie and looked at a guitar and took it out of the rack. I walk up to him and say "Hello welcome to Sonic Boom but please don't touch anything only employees can so nothing breaks" I grab it from him and end up pushing the guitars over and he walks out looking at me as if I had something wrong with me. I am cleaning up the mess and to hands cover up my eyes and I hear a voice say "Guess who" his voice sounds familiar and I realize its Austin. I decide to play along and say "Is it Santa?" he uncovers my eyes and says "no it's me!" I turn around and hug Austin and ask him "Do you think you could help me out?" he looks over at the mess I made and says to me "Ally you're so clumsy…" "Just help me out" he pouts and kneels down to help me. Once were done we kiss, he looks at his phone and see it's a text and puts it away because the phone died. He says "I need to go and help out Dez he got a tuba stuck on his head" I think about when I gave him the tuba and told me he was gonna take care of it. I say "Okay I'll see you later Austie" and he walks out.

Austin's POV

I wake up and take a shower, brush my teeth and fix my hair. I go out to see Dez because he wanted to hang out since we haven't hung out for a few weeks. I arrive at his house and ring the door bell I jump when the door flung open and see him with some scissors. I go inside and I see a tuba and ask him why he has it he said he was trying to learn it. I shrugged and continued to follow him. We play some video games for a while and decided to go see Ally. I walk to the mall and practically fell to the ground laughing because I saw Trish with way too much makeup and she looked like a clown. I walk in and see a guy come out and he looked pretty freaked out. I walk in and play guess who and she says to me "Is it Santa" which I was confused about but I continued and got a hug. She then asked me if I could help her clean up and saw the mess with the guitars and I said to her "Ally you're so clumsy" and decided to help out. After we finish, we kiss and I get a text from Dez and it said "Austin help! I got the tuba over my head!" and I think about how he got it there on the first place and how he texted me and walk out.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! i won't be able to always update because of school and homework but ill try my best since its kinda the beginning of the year i wont have much stuff


	2. The Hour Of the Accident

A/N hey guys I think this is early idk xD I was planning on getting one more before the weekend but I had absolutely no ideas

* * *

The Hour Of The Accident

Ally's POV

My shift is over and I'm waiting for Trish to show up and I see Austin come in.

"Hey Austin waiting for Trish?" I say and he says back "Yeah I can't wait to get rid of my dinosaur!" I laugh at him and say "it's not that old okay maybe it would be considering it kicks you out of things but that's okay" and I give him a kiss. He sings a song to me about how perfect I am.

30 minutes of waiting and she finally comes in. "Trish what took you so long!" I shout at her, she apologizes and we go to the mall.

When we get there I wanted to get this cute skirt that is yellow and has cute flowers on it and when I bring it up I notice I don't have my wallet. "Trish I forgot my wallet I'm gonna go get it at home meet me in the food court" I text to her and the same to Austin. I run out of the mall and start running home for my wallet.

* * *

Austin's POV

I get Ally's text and I wait at the food court with Trish. We start to worry when we notice she hasn't come back for 30 minutes when her house is a 5 minute walk. "What is taking Ally so long?" I say to Trish she shrugs and I go to look for her. I go out and I search for Ally and I see an ambulance and wondered what is going on so I get a closer look. I'm horrified at the person who is lying on the stretcher bleeding and unconscious, it's Ally!

I ask "What happened to her!" they respond back "she was hit by a car when crossing the street and looks like she got hit by a car that was speeding to get across" I gasp "Oh no! Can I please go with you!" they look at me and they ask how I know her and I told them I was her boyfriend and let me in.

While riding to the hospital I text Trish and Dez what happened and they both told Ally's Dad and drove to the hospital. Once were there I had to wait and always jumping each time a doctor would come out and tell us how she is. I stayed there for a day worrying about Ally. I think to myself "what if Ally is dead?" I mentally yell at myself saying that and say is impossible I know she's alive!

A week and I haven't left the hospital waiting for Ally's name and I would occasionally get up and get water and buying snacks at a vending machine and fell asleep thinking about Ally. My brother Jake who looks exactly like me came to the hospital because he had a slight crush on her but I would tell him to back off but stayed there.

I wake up feeling groggy and felt a little sleepy so I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep when I hear the name "Ally Dawson" and I shot my eyes open and jumped up and went through to see Ally. I see her reading a book pacing back and forth and go up to her and say "Hey baby are you alright?" she looked at me weirdly and didn't respond. "Baby is something wrong?" I ask her and Ally opens her mouth to speak and asks me "Um do I know you?"

Ally's POV

I wake up feeling great I can walk freely and while I wait for my Dad to come and pick me up I'm gonna read a book. I pace around and read the book and hear a person come in my room and he came up to me. I am confused and thinking he might be for the person who is in this room with me, Destiny. Destiny was a nice person when i woke up i befriended her and told me her abusive boyfriend punched her in the nose hard and broke her ankle

He asks me "Hey baby are you alright?" I stare at him confused and I just ignore him and keep reading my book. He talks to me again saying "Baby is something wrong?" I feel quite awkward and shy but finally asking him "Um do I know you?" I saw his face look horrified and took a few steps back and ran out.

I was confused but I shrugged it off but another person who looked like him came in. I look around and I stare at him for a while. He says "Ally are you okay?" I then start to vaguely remember someone kissing me and this boy looked like him. I look at him and say "Are you my boyfriend?" I see him smile and says to me "Ally I am glad you remember me, I've missed you" I smile, run up to him and jump into his arms.

* * *

A/N so how was the chapter i hope it will satisfy you I need to do work but anyways is it good :D? I might be able to get another chapter done tonight if and that's IF I finish my homework Review and I need a few characters to be in the story give me your name, eye colour, hair colour, personality and etc


End file.
